


The lake

by Adsagsona



Series: Dead of night [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron is off into the night again. Nasir, who is beginning to know his lovers ways, follows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lake

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm making this into a series. 'For Duro' was the first fic in it, and it'll not all follow up in time sequence. I will probably go from Vengeance to War of the Damned and back. My idea is that the rebels did not have time for themselves except for the night, so I'll see what I can come up with for those times :)

He had done it without anyone noticing, not even the guards on the wall. He should make a point of that to Spartacus. If any Roman would get it into his thick skull to come alone or with a few men inside the temple, at least ten to a dozen men would be dead before the guards were even awake enough to sound the alarm.

Agron had taken his sword with him, just to make sure. If there were a few Roman scouts in the neighbourhood, he would get rid of them as quickly as he could. For now, however, he felt the need to be alone, away from that bustling crowd in the temple, and under the heavens where he had once slept for days at a time.

He knew that a lake lay nearby their temple, only about five hundred footsteps away from the temple, he had encountered it when he and his men were on a hunt. The gods did do him a favour once in a while, although he would not thank them for it. Each man made his own fortune, as far as Agron was concerned.

Looking around for movement, he found none and was relieved. No Romans this night, no game to distract him, only the night, only the dark now lay before him, together with the water which invited him in.

He shed his clothes, but kept them hidden, but his sword he lay close to the bank of the lake, where he could grasp it should he hear something. Agron stepped into the water and hissed for a moment. The water was cool, if not cold, but a gladiator had seen worse than this and it would be nice to be clean for once. He had never been one for luxury, but he would not give way to diseases if he could bathe properly.

With his back turned to the closest bank he dove under, only to come up again in near silence. If he made too much noise someone might notice and that would be the death of him. It excited Agron somewhat that he could be in danger right now, but he was confident that he could defeat them all. He would slay every Roman in sight.

“Vanity before safety.” A voice sounded from behind him and Agron turned in the water, only to find Nasir looking at him with a smile on his face.

“You would let me sleep while you bathe?” He asked and Agron almost blushed, happy that the darkness was covering the colour on his face.

“Inflicted wound would cause trouble, I did not mean to offend.” Agron said softly and again he was struck with how Nasir looked in the light of the stars and the moon. What Agron did not know was that instead of in complete darkness, his form too was alight with the moon and stars. Nasir had followed Agron soon after the man had gone into the forest, not exactly knowing where Agron had gone, but taking a good guess.

Nasir had hidden and kept silent when Agron stood by the water and he wanted to step forward, but then Agron shed all of his garments, leaving him bare. Although Nasir was used to seeing naked men, and was even used to seeing Agron’s flesh, it still awoke a need in him that he could not exactly place. Actually wanting another man so bad it almost hurt, was new to Nasir.  
So he had stared at Agron as he stepped into the water, until he was submerged to his chest.

“It has been some days now.” Nasir shook his head, Agron was always so careful with him, as if he would break if he handled him too roughly. He was a little grateful that Agron had not caught him staring, but perhaps he would be more daring and actually tell Agron that he had liked the view.

“It is clean water, my body would be grateful for it, but I see you don’t prefer company.” 

Nasir was teasing, because he knew that Agron just needed to be by himself sometimes, although he had not thought that bathing would be one of the things he did alone. 

“I would rather have you beside me.” Agron quickly took a few steps, coming out of the water, but not completely. He heard a soft gasp coming from the man standing there on dry land and he smiled, reaching out his hand. 

Nasir looked around as well, becoming more of a warrior each day and learning that he should be aware of his surroundings, but he too did not find any danger and he quickly removed his garments, letting Agron look at him as he stepped in.

“Beautiful.” Agron said softly and Nasir looked up from his feet to see Agron absolutely beaming at him, even with the poor lighting he could see teeth flash. It made him a little more daring and he stepped further into the water, his teeth clattering just a little.

“Cold.” He whispered softly as he walked closer to Agron.

“I will keep you warm.” Nasir almost laughed at Agron’s suggestive tone, but then he the water went up higher and he hesitated because he knew that it would reach his wound soon. Agron waited patiently for Nasir to make a decision. He was delighted to find his little man there, wanting to just be with him, bathe together, enjoying each other.

“You don’t have to.” Agron began to say but Nasir took one small step further, so that the water lapped at the bottom edge of his wound. He hissed softly as it was sensitive, but it did not hurt. With a sigh of relief he only stepped further so that he could reach Agron. Agron was up to his waist in the water, but stepped closer as well so that the water would not come too high for Nasir to be comfortable.

“Gratitude.” Nasir gave a small smile as he embraced Agron, laying his head on Agron’s chest and letting him warm Nasir up. His bigger body protected a part of Nasir from the cold water and his hands roaming over Nasir’s body did their task in warming him up as well.

“Agron.” Nasir moaned softly and Agron raised a hand to Nasir’s cheek, making it wet and letting small droplets fall around them. 

“I have feared for you, that you would not… that you would not return.” Nasir whispered and Agron nodded, because he had felt the same.

“Even the gods themselves would find it difficult to wrest me from your arms.” Agron murmured in his turn and embraced Nasir even closer, sliding their bodies together. Since Nasir had been wounded Agron had gone on a few missions, having to leave Nasir behind, but they had never found a moment where they could be truly alone.

“Does it still hurt?” Agron asked as he carefully placed his hand over the large wound on Nasir’s side and although it was sensitive, Nasir could truthfully say that it didn’t hurt any longer.

“It tickles a little when you move your fingers.” Nasir confessed as he smiled up at Agron, who couldn’t resist and caressed over the wound again, making Nasir let out an unmanly giggle and grasping for Agron’s arm, holding it still.

“Don’t….” Nasir laughed and tried to hold it back so that he couldn’t be heard across the lake. Even in this private moment, they remained careful of their surroundings. 

“How nice it is to tease you and make you laugh.” Agron smiled, but he did not tickle Nasir again, he would not overdo it and make Nasir angry.

In answer Nasir folded his arms around Agron’s neck and pressed his lips firmly on Agron’s. Agron let out a small sigh and responded to the kiss, letting Nasir slip in his tongue and explore his mouth. Agron laid his hands on Nasir’s lower back and pressed him closer and both of them gasped at the contact.

“Fuck the gods.” Agron whispered and Nasir chuckled.

“Gratitude, but there is no need of that… I found a man who would pleasure me more than any god would.” 

“Who is the lucky fuck?” Agron asked while kissing below Nasir’s ear and on his neck. Nasir held onto Agron as best as he could while making room for Agron to let his mouth wander even further.

“A tall German brute.” Nasir said and gasped as Agron found a sensitive spot. “But in secret he is gentle and kind.”

“And he cares a lot for his wild little Syrian dog.” Agron whispered, but yelped just a moment after as Nasir pinched him.

“You vowed to never call me that again.” Nasir growled low under his breath, but he kissed the sore spot on Agron’s arm better, although the gladiator had been warned that the little dog could bare teeth when needed.

“You reaction always grants so much pleasure.” Agron chuckled as he took a now shivering Nasir in his arms.

“Let us take to our bed, you will scare Romans away with clattering of teeth alone.”

Again Nasir swatted at Agron’s head and the two of them came out of the water snickering and throwing water at each other. Agron’s head was momentarily free of worry and doubt, his heart filled with a happiness he thought he would never know again.

The promise of the night ahead was enough to make them hurry and swiftly they ran back to the temple, close together.


End file.
